The Beginning of the End
by Mangagirl97
Summary: Lillian's vampire hunter parents died. Now she must carry on their legacy,but she doesn't believe all vampires are bad.Now, the world is in danger, and she is the only difference between life and death.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is the last time I'm going to try to write a vk fan fic bc im am not that great at vk fanfics...or so it seems...here wwe go!**

"Order up!" I called out walking out with the pancakes, waffles, and smoothie.

"Here you go." I handed Mitchell and Samantha their food and moved onto the next table.

"What can I help you with today?" I asked, smiling.

"Can I get the eggs and toast with a red smoothie and she would like a kids pancake please." The women said, hugging her daughter close.

"Coming right up."

I walked to the back and prepared the food.

"Order-" I stopped, realizing my restaurant had suddenly become quiet...too quiet. I walked out of the kitchen and saw nine people...I mean vampires.

Two purebloods, six nobles, and a level D.

"Can I help you?" I asked, walking up to them.

"Lillian-" Samantha called out.

"I'll be ok." I motioned for her to sit down.

I forgot to mention this little detail...my restaurant is for level D's who need to keep themselves form becoming Level E's. I get blood from a blood bank, don't ask how and no I don't steal it from people or the blood bank, and use it for basic recipes. It keeps Level D's from turning into level E's. I have made plenty of friends this way...I know, it's really weird.

"So, the rumors are true." The tallest and obviously the most powerful one stated.

"What?" I asked, sitting in a chair and crossing my legs.

"That there is a thirteen year old girl whose hunter parents died and she started running a diner for Level D's." A blonde-haired blue-eyed noble stated.

"So you've heard of me." I said, my eyes narrowing slightly.

The others noticed my discomfort and started to become defense around the two purebloods.

"Lillian-" Once again Samantha began to stand.

"Samantha, I have this under control." I stated, loud and clear.

"We aren't here to fight you." The oldest pureblood said.

"We can take her." That blue-eyed noble said.

"We don't have a prayer of winning." The pureblood said.

The others turned to look at him.

"How so?" They questioned.

"Because she is Lillian Green, the only hunter who ever befriended level D's, quite the Hunter's Society, and the only hunter to ever have an extra power." The pureblood stated.

"What?" They (nobles) asked. The Level D was standing off to the side, glaring.

"She can manipulate others, literally. Aidou, if you used your ice power on her, she could move it so it goes right back at you." The male pureblood stated.

The female pureblood was quiet, staring at me with curiosity.

"If her power should fall into the wrong hands, it would be a great danger to the apposing side." The male pureblood said.

The nobles looked at me, shocked, while I just stared, smirking slightly.

"So, why are you here? You seem to know quite a lot about me." I said.

"I need your help." The pureblood said, coming towards me.

"...what about my diner?" I asked, worrying about all my friends.

"Let me put it to you this way. It's either you come with me, or the world ends. Take your pick." The pureblood said, looking me in the eye.

I looked at my Level D friends who all nodded.

"Fine." I walked to the back of the diner and gathered all my things.

"Let's go." I let all my Level D friends out, then locked the door.

"Does someone here have the power of fire?" I asked.

When one of the nobles nodded, I asked, "Shoot some at me."

He shot some and I forced it towards my kitchen. Slowly, the diner burned, along with everything inside it.

"Why would you do that?" The female pureblood asked.

I turned to her and stated seriously, "No one must know I have been here. You're lucky you're all nobles and purebloods. Any Level D's might be in serious danger with me." I said, picking up my things and walking towards the path.

"What about Zero?" The female pureblood asked, looking towards the Level D who had been walking ahead.

"He'll be fine, if he's the Zero I think he is." I said.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I mean, is he the Zero who killed Rido Kuran?" I asked.

When she nodded I said, "He'll be fine."

**So, what do you think? Should I continue with the story! Please review or subscribe to my story alert!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the continuation of the story!**

"So, why would a vampire hunter such as yourself, be so willing to help vampires? You even kept Level D's from becoming Level E's." The Level D vampire asked.

"Ok, first off, I need some names before I do anything." I stated, turning to the purebloods.

"Aidou, Shiki, Kain, Ruka, Rima, Ichijo, Yuki, Zero, and I'm Kaname." He said.

I turned to Zero.

"Because I don't believe that we, as humans or vampire hunters, can call vampires beasts in human form, when we ourselves are beasts in human form." I said calmly, as I continued walking.

"How can you even put yourself in the same category as them?" Zero asked, disgusted.

"They survive off of human blood. We, well many humans, survive off of the meat of animals. Are we not beasts to the very animals we eat every day? How can you say they are monsters, when all they are doing is trying to survive, just as we are?" I asked softly, looking at him with sad eyes.

"Why do you sound so sad when you say that?" Aidou asked.

I turned to him. "Because my views are not shared with many people. If we just took my ideas, there wouldn't be this need to fight all the time. I'm a huge meat eater, so I know that I myself and a best in human form. I can not explain it any other way." I said, more strongly.

"For a thirteen year old, you seem very mature." Kain observed.

"Well, my parents died when I was nine. Shortly after they died, some Level E's attacked me while I was on a walk. The vampire association saved me that day, but when they asked me to join them I refused. You see, the thing was, I saw something only someone who would take the time to really notice things would see. I saw starvation and hunger in the eyes of the Level E's. But it wasn't the vampire side. It was the human side, just wanting more. Is that not what we humans look like whenever we are hungry. No matter how you put it, humans are VERY similar to vampires, whether we like it or not."

Everyone looked at me with shock.

"Well come on. We won't make it to the academy at a reasonable hour if you keep stopping to stare at me." I said.

We finally made it to Cross Academy. I thought the Headmaster was the most bogus man I had ever seen in my life.

"Oh Lillian! It's been so long since I've seen you!" He tried jumping into my arms, but I calmly stepped to the side, and hit him on the head.

"Idiot." I muttered.

"Oh Lillian! I'm so sorry about your parents! How about I adopt you?" He asked, eyes shining.

I stared at him, dumbfounded.

"Um.. How about NO!" I screamed at him.

"Look, can I just get my room assignment and go. I'm really busy at the moment." I said, picking up my stuff and holding out my hand.

He sighed. "Fine." He gave me m room assignment, The Night Class Dorm, and my room number.

"So why are you in this dorm?" Rima asked, as I walked up the stairs.

"Ask the idiot headmaster of yours." I said, walking down the hall and into my room.

"What am I doing here?" I muttered to myself.

"Helping save the world according to you." I said, half jokingly half serious.

"Gawd, he is such and idiot." I said, still muttering to myself.

"You, know, talking to yourself is the first sign of insanity, or so they say." I turned my head and saw Aidou standing in the doorway.

"Hahaha. What do you want?" I asked, setting my stuff down on my bed.

"He wants to talk to you."

"Fine." I sighed and began walking towards Kaname's room.

"Hello?" I asked, knocking on the door.

"Come in." I heard Yuki answer.

"Ah, I see Aidou got you." Kaname said.

"Yeah. Cut to the chase why don't yah." I said, walking farther into the room.

"Why should I? You already know exactly what I'm going to talk about." He said, smirking.

"You know, if you really want to talk about this, get some of your friends. That way, I only have to tell the story once." I said, sitting down.

Sure enough, moments later Shiki, Rima, Ruka, Ichijo, Kain, and Aidou were standing in Kaname's room.

"Geez. I didn't think you would actually do it." I muttered.

"You asked, I responded. That's the way this world works. You should know this by now." Kaname said, smirking.

"What do you mean?" Aidou asked.

"Let's just say, there is a lot more to me, then what Kaname told you back at the diner." I said.

"Well, are you going to tell them?" Kaname asked.

"No. It's to early. Besides, the less they know about me, the better." I stated, looking him straight in the eye.

"You mean..." Kaname trailed off.

"Yes." I nodded, serious.

"What the heck is going on between you two?" Aidou asked, as all the others stared at us with raging curiosity.

"I'll make it brief." I walked towards the window and opened it, staring at the night sky.

"There is going to be a war, but not a human war." I said, looking at each of them.

"So. We had one here a couple of years ago. We'll be OK. We are very strong, though we may not look it." Ruka said.

All the nobles smirked at me.

"Well, then I know who isn't going to suffer." I said, smirking while the nobles arrogant smiles quickly turned to confusion.

"What do you mean?" Aidou asked.

I turned to them, and looked at them. "What I mean is, someone, in this room, will not make it out of this war alive."

**So, what do you think. I know this ch is a little confusing, but as the story continues, you will slowly be able to piece together what happened between Lillian and Kaname. Oh, and some ideas would be awesome because those who have read my stories before know I love having readers ideas enter my story!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is the next ch!**

"What do you mean someone isn't going to make it out alive?" Ruka asked, nervously looking towards Yuki and Kaname.

"I think it's pretty self-explanatory. Someone in this room is going to have to sacrifice himself or herself in order to save everyone. I don't know who though." I said, looking down.

"How do we know you're telling the truth." Aidou asked, not convinced.

"Fine. Don't believe me. Just train really hard for the next month. He's going to be a lot stronger then before, so don't underestimate him." I began walking towards the door.

"Who is stronger?" Everyone, even Kaname had confusion in their eyes.

"Why Rido Kuran of course." I said it like it was the simplest thing in the world.

"What are you talking about? He's dead. We all saw him killed by Kiryuu." Aidou said.

You could almost see the anger radiating off of everyone as they recalled last years events.

"You know, not everyone is as they seem. No one is. Everyone hides behind a mask. Me, Kaname, Yuki, Kain...Rido..."

Everyone looked at me.

"How would you know all this?" Kain asked.

"As I said earlier, the less you know about me the better. It's getting late. You all should get going." I said, motioning towards the door.

Kaname stopped at the doorway, as everyone else kept going.

"You know who is going to have to die, right? You can see everything and it's outcomes, can't you?' Kaname asked, standing in the doorway.

"Yes. It would be pretty sad if I couldn't see what was going to happen, considering all the practice I've had." I said, smiling.

"But you wont tell me." Kaname said, stating the obvious.

"No, it will change everything. I promise it's not Yuki though." I saw him breath a sigh of relief.

"Kaname, promise me one thing though."

"What?"

"Don't let them learn to much about me. I've seen what would happen if they learn to much. It wont end well." I warned, all funniness aside and completely serious.


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is the next chppy! So I know it may be confusing, but there is a lot that needs to be solved. Note: as a request from a reader, I will be changing my characters name to Lili, my nickname,**

"This is the most boring class of my life." I sighed, sitting next to Ichijo.

"Remind me again why you're in this class." He said.

Everyone must have been questioning my sanity, considering the fact I was sitting in class with vampires.

"Your idiot headmaster decided that I should be put in a class." I reminded him for the billionth time.

"This is ridiculous." I muttered, standing up and walking towards the door.

The door opened just then, reveling our teacher for the year.

"Lili?" He stepped back in shock.

"Yagari?" I faced him with cold eyes.

"You two know each other?" Ichijo asked, coming closer to us.

"Sadly." I said, preparing myself for a battle that was sure to come.

"I see. You still haven't accepted the associations invitation to join." He said, smirking.

"I'd rather die then join the association." I said with disgust.

"You know eventually, you'll have to join. They will do anything to get you. Even if it means joining up with a vampire." He winked at me, before going to sit at his desk.

"Whose side are you on?" I asked, slamming my hands on his desk.

"I'm not on any side. I'm my own person." Yagari smirked again, placing one of his hands on my own.

"Don't touch me." I snatched my hand out of his, holding it close to my chest.

I stalked out of the room, leaving a confused Night Class and a smirking Yagari behind me.

**Yagari's POV**

"She will never change, will she?" I sighed, turning to the class.

"What was that all about?" Ichijo asked.

"I'm sure she told you about her parents deaths and how the association saved her and all the good stuff, but there are things she left out. Pieces even she can't answer. She is a mystery to herself." I answered.

"What do you mean?" Kaname asked.

"Lili, though she may be the strongest hunter ever, has one fear, and one fear only. Give her five pureblood vampires that have good reason to be killed, she will kill them. Put her up against an army of a thousand, she will fight them, coming out unharmed. But tell her that unless she joins them, someone she love will get hurt, or force her to fight a friend, she will put down her sword and not use her powers without a second thought. The only thing that scares Lili, is the thought of losing someone close." I sighed, staring at the open-mouthed group of vampires before me.

"Did you really think that she didn't have a fear. That she was literally the strongest person to ever walk this earth?"

The answer was all in their faces.

"Idiots." I muttered.

"Hey!" Aidou protested.

I rolled my eyes, and class began, only today, we began talking about the history of Lili, and how she and her ancestors affected the world we live in today.

**So the next chppy will be on Lili's history. If you have no idea why her name is now Lili, look at the top please. Sorry it took so long to update!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry I took so long to update. I've been VERY busy lately.**

**Lili's POV**

I stalked out of the class, my hands had turned into fists at my sides. How dare he talk to me like that!

I continued walking till I reached the Night Class dorms. I walked into my room and laid on the pillow, remembering that night...

"_Mom! I'm going for a walk with Jason! I'll be back soon!" I called up the steps._

"_OK!" Mom called, walking down the steps in the blood red top and black jeans and boots._

_I skipped outside, grabbing Jason's hand. We ran to the park, and sat on the swings, laughing when I fell off._

"_You are the clumsiest person I know." Jason said, laughing as he helped me up._

_We were walking home, when we heard screams erupt from my house. We ran forward. I flung open the door._

"_Mom! Dad!" I cried, running around trying to find them. I froze, and Jason ran into me._

"_Lili? What's wrong?" He asked, peering around me. _

_I pointed to what I saw. My parents lifeless bodies laying there, drained of blood. _

_I crawled over to them._

"_Mommy...Daddy? Wake up, this isn't funny!" I screamed. _

"_Lili!" Jason cried. _

_I turned back around quickly. A vampire had grabbed Jason. He had a red eye and a blue eye. _

"_The legendary Lili. Join me, and I'll save your friend." He said, gripping Jason's neck tighter._

"_No! I wont join you! Or anybody else!" I cried._

"_Very well then." He chuckled. _

_He sunk his teeth in Jason's neck, as screams erupted from Jason's mouth. _

"_Jason!" I cried._

_The vampire finished and flung him across the room. _

_I ran up to him._

"_...Jason..." I wept._

"_Now..." the vampire stalked up to me, but just as he was about to touch me, the glass windows crashed open, and about ten hunters burst in._

"_Until next time...Lili..." the vampire said as he disappeared. _

_I looked into Jason's eyes. They had a glazed over look. _

"_Kid, come on." A man offered me his hand, and I took it. I walked out of that house, and never looked back._

**Yagari POV**

"Took awhile, but we eventually got the full story out. She's strong, very strong, but if the life of someone she cares for is on the line, she becomes a pawn. A pawn to be reckoned with. Keep a close eye one her. We wouldn't want her to fall into the wrong hands now, would we?" I asked, smirking at the faces of the night class.

"We will take care of her. I promise." Kaname said.

"Good."

**Hopefully my next update will be faster...**

**Just click the little review button to make my day...I'll probably need it...I have a science test tomorrow...UGH!**


	6. Chapter 6

**So I got an "A" on my science test! :)**

Lili's POV

As I was walking around the campus, a small movement caught my eye. I turned and saw nothing. My hand crept for my pen that by pressing a sword would create one large sword. Walking behind a tree, I lied and waited for whatever was coming to make its appearance.

"I know you're here. Come out, come out." An eerily familiar voice said,

I peaked around the tree, and there stood Rido Kuran.

"...Rido..." I breathed.

His head whipped around in my direction.

"Lili. It's so nice to see you again." He stalked in my direction.

"You will leave me alone." I said, staring into his eyes.

He momentarily froze, which gave me the edge to run off. As I was running though, I could hear a scream from the direction of the dorm.

On the way to the dorm, I saw Aidou run up to me.

"Where have you been? Kaname asked me to look for you! It's not safe to be out-"

"I know Rido's here!"

I ran up to the dorm where a small semi-circle had formed.

In the middle, was Yuki and Rido, who was holding her by her neck.

"I'll kill her!" He called to Kaname.

The nobles couldn't do anything, the only person was Kaname, but even he wasn't fast enough to stop Rido from killing Yuki no matter how hard he tried.

I walked up.

"Lili, I'm offering to spare Yuki's life, only if you come with me." He said, gripping Yuki more tightly.

I looked him straight in the eye.

"You will leave this Academy, and you will not return for two months. You will release Yuki. Now." I said slowly, staring him down.

His eyes clouded over and he released Yuki, who ran to Kaname, and walked towards the Academy's gates.

"Why did you tell him to come back in two months?" Aidou asked.

"Like I said, the war has to happen." I responded.

"You could've killed him now and saved us all the trouble!" Aidou screamed.

I turned to him with a hard glare and he gulped, backing into Kain.

"He killed my best friend. The war coming up is my battle with him. If I don't kill him when he is at his best, then I will not feel like I have avenged Jason's death." I spat, walking into the dorm and up to my room.

**What do you think?**


End file.
